


Endless Train

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Getting Together, Handicraft shop, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memory, Muggle London, Multi, Poetry mentioned, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: 无论身处哪个世界，它的本义都很简单，无非爱与被爱，永远不知悔改。——爱默生
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Endless Train

01

伦敦，闹市区的边缘，几个巷口的交叉处，破旧的老街灯孤零零地拉起一片昏黄。稀疏灯影下，店面的红墙显得有些暗淡，隐隐衬出玻璃窗内复古的陈列。写着Potter's的招牌上方，几枝鲜见的花凌乱地伸出窄小的窗台。

几乎没人知道，这家工艺品店是何时开张的，在这座城市的不起眼角落里沉默了多久。只有偶尔进去过的人传言，店里摆满了奇异的水晶球，不同色泽的尖木棒，上世纪风格的黑袍和格子围巾，尖叫的怪诞盆栽，还有悬挂的扫帚。不过一切都是非卖品，甚至没有任何电子设备。

见过店主的寥寥几人说，他是个温和的黑发年轻人，带着圆眼镜，不修边幅，就住在那方窄小窗台里面。

这位神秘店主，有个听起来很普通的名字，哈利·波特。

清晨，晨雾扑上玻璃，外面传来几声鸟叫。

昨晚没看完的小说翻扣在桌角，木吉他斜靠在书架边，水壶呼呼地冒出大团蒸汽，本月的预言家日报默契地贴在玻璃窗上—赫敏定期从魔法部寄给他，她是唯一知道他在麻瓜界住址的人。

“1998年，法庭宣判黑魔王下属，马尔福夫妇，阿兹卡班终身监禁。因证据欠缺，战争英雄波特先生拒绝为被告夫妇辩护。德拉科·马尔福依法继承马尔福庄园。”

“2000年，救世之星哈利·波特升任首席傲罗，其好友赫敏·格兰杰就职魔法部法律执行司长，罗纳德·韦斯莱升任傲罗，卢娜·洛夫古德留校任教。”

“据波特先生提议，魔法部取消阿兹卡班摄魂怪看守，允许探监。”

“2002年，波特先生曾多次致信魔法部请求撤销终身监禁，遭婉拒。”

“本届霍格沃茨魁地奇新星……”

关于马尔福或阿兹卡班的报道越来越少。哈利折起报纸，胡乱塞进书架最底层，那里卷着赫敏寄来的每期预言家日报，他全留着。

哈利露出一个苦笑—这次魔法部批的假期来之不易，赫敏几乎替他挡下所有信件，只是托猫头鹰寄来每期预言家日报，好像那真是什么意义非凡的东西。

“好好放松。这些年你越来越恋旧了，哈利。”离开办公室时，赫敏微笑着送他出门。

又一个心照不宣。因为当时急着要走，所以直到坐在特快上，看窗外风景飞速后退时哈利才反应过来。他还没来得及认真想这句话，就在列车驶过某处站台时睡着了。

呼啦一声，街灯上的鸟展翅飞离，鸣叫着在空中盘旋成一个环形。

哈利不知道从什么时候起自己开始恋旧的。

02

圣诞前夕的某日黄昏，城市边缘的建筑剪影慢慢下沉在地平线，噪音也溶解在一片昏黄内。街面逐渐空旷，路人行色匆匆。

哈利独自去了一家麻瓜酒吧。玻璃上贴着窗花，灯光旋转，音乐喧嚣，人潮舞动。不同浓度的酒精味中，有热恋情侣相拥而吻。哈利背靠角落坐着，不时远远地看下他们，啜着威士忌。

推门而出时天色漆黑，阴沉得似乎要下雨。哈利有些醉了，跌跌撞撞地沿小巷向前走，伸手摸索着墙壁。

他完全没料到会遇上马尔福，要不是一场抢劫的话。

当一个混混一拳揍在哈利脸上时，火辣辣的痛感含着酒精一起，点燃了本能的格兰芬多精神，那种他以为遗落很久的、孤注一掷的勇敢。顾不得没带魔杖，他冲过去死死抱住那个大块头的腰，撕扯对方头发。

很快哈利被推在墙上，撞得头脑不清。然而在更多拳脚砸下前，他恍然捕捉到一句石化和隐形的双重咒，急迫地从不远处飞来。之后哈利发现混混们消失了，自己靠在墙上，依然保持着挣扎的姿势。他抬起眼，寻找方才念咒语的人。

雨终于穿过阴云，淅淅沥沥地洒落，笼罩了街灯昏黄的巷口。德拉科·马尔福手握魔杖，穿着黑风衣站在雨里，像一片被海浪拍打的帆。他没有撑伞，任雨水淋湿铂金发。

两人视线撞在一起，紧紧相缠。哈利完全将目光定格在那个瘦削身影上，丝毫不敢游离，因为有那么几秒他很怕德拉科会转身离开。

“谢谢，马尔福。“片刻，哈利扶着墙面，含糊地说。

“波特。我就知道。”德拉科假笑，走近去看他脸上的青肿。

哈利一个踉跄，猛地抓住马尔福的臂弯站稳，打量着他。

相对无言。灯光下雨滴斜斜地落在地上，溅起小水花。马尔福的头发长了些，面部轮廓冷硬了许多，脸色依旧苍白，灰眼珠里带着讥讽和别的哈利说不清的东西。冷雨濡湿了他的眼眶，哈利伸手抚上他的脸，擦了擦。

这张年少时令他厌恶透顶的面孔。他以为它随霍格沃茨那场战役一起，消磨了，淡化了，忘却了，然而没有，也从来不曾。

像被雨水洗净一般，马尔福眼底的讽刺一分分褪去。“你喝多了。”他靠近些说，扶住哈利的手臂。

酒精作用下，年少勇气在体内升腾。几乎是一瞬间，哈利用力撑着金发男人的双臂，将充斥酒气的吻断断续续地印在他唇上，贴着薄薄一层细雨，摸索他的口腔，刮蹭他的牙齿。

德拉科愣了几秒，感到威士忌余味萦绕在唇齿间，衣袖被撕扯着。他反手钳住哈利，狠狠地吮吸对方的唇，掠取温热的氧气。当他尝到一丝血的咸涩时，全身涌起一股如愿以偿的报复快感。

这么些年过去，他从未如此粗鲁。只是无法忘记，却又不能原谅。

事过境迁，时光依旧是环形的。

03

那时候还在六年前的霍格沃茨。

八年级毕业典礼，窗外阳光清澈明朗。礼堂里，身穿四种院服的同袍们偶尔温暖地对视几眼，不论相熟与否。碎语飘散在凝重空间，蜂蜜酒味一丝丝溢出，有些甜腻。

格兰芬多长桌上，万事通小姐正滔滔不绝地帮波特完善致辞稿，红毛鬼在一旁鼓励。德拉科看着那人的忙碌身影，忽地想起自从审判后自己就再没跟他说过话。

标志性钟声沉沉响起，在德拉科听来却有些空寂。救世主穿过黑袍和帽尖翻滚的海浪，似乎朝自己扫了一眼，开始致辞。闹哄哄的格兰芬多们情绪异样高涨。

一颗冉冉升起的魔法部新星，杰出傲罗…德拉科已经能看见那人光辉的未来，心里不禁暖流涌动，全身激荡着第一次为另一个人骄傲的热诚。

记得五年级那个灰色雨天，他靠坐在落地窗边闲散地翻看一本麻瓜诗集，而这时波特顶着校袍直闯进图书馆，全身湿透，黑发滴着水。

发现自己独自在看麻瓜书，他很惊讶，但又很快赌气地翻个白眼，隔着宽敞的窗棂坐在另一端。

雨沙沙地拍打在玻璃上，凝成水痕。漫长微妙的安静，彼此都没说话。

“无论身处哪个世界，它的本意都很简单，无非爱与被爱，永远不知悔改。”不知多久，德拉科轻声吟出那行诗，目光也从书页中移开，略带讽刺地盯在身旁人脸上，“你的榆木脑袋永远不会懂，疤头。”

“如果再度见到你，事隔经年。我将何以贺你？以眼泪，以沉默。拜伦的诗。永远别小瞧我，马尔福。”迎着他的眼睛，波特用马尔福式腔调反击。

完全不同代的两节诗选，意思竟如此契合。德拉科感到一种无形力量，心跳搏击着压抑长久的感情。他扭头看波特，后者抱着曲起的膝盖，正出神地想什么。发丝的水滴入他的脖颈。

“真不可思议，我们居然有共同点。”德拉科挑挑眉说，不自觉地向那个格兰芬多挪近。

接着德拉科被自己的动作吓了一跳—他用指尖抹去雨珠，慢慢地转过他的脸，亲吻了他。

唇齿相触的瞬间那人动了动喉结，德拉科轻抚着它，柔和地用唇存留他的温度。波特闭着眼，伸手勾勒他精致的脸庞，小心又笨拙。雨势渐弱，窗前飘过几朵流云。

“看着我，波特。” 

那是多久之前的事了？

德拉科隐约想起在之后无数时日，他近乎疯狂地忌惮他身边的女孩们，秋·张，金妮·韦斯莱，卢娜·洛夫古德，甚至格兰杰，因为他贪婪地要那双绿眼睛里只有自己；神奇生物课上，他们躲在槲寄生下看爱默生诗集，藏在袍子下的手互相握着，那时阳光淡淡，圆叶在风中哗哗作响；魔药课上他故意炸了坩埚，被斯内普罚宵禁后打扫走廊，他坐在阶前为他整理领带，膝盖紧紧挨在一起，猫头鹰落在窗台；偶尔的无眠之夜，他们不约而同地悄悄登上天文塔，紧拥着对方亲吻，手指流转于彼此皮肤，头顶上是群星闪耀的天际。

没用，都结束了，在审判那天，从他拒绝为父母辩护的那一刻开始。甚至，早在战争爆发之前。

“你执迷不悟。”那日在盥洗室，波特无视他的眼泪，冷冷地说。当时他又气又伤心，朝他丢了一连串恶咒。直到最后躺在血泊里，他才明白他们没有余地了。

但那句话，也许是真的。他望着人群尽头那个颔首致谢的致辞者，自嘲地想。

走出礼堂时，阳光洒了一地，白鸟飞过湛蓝天幕，掀起阵阵气流。被风吹响的树叶下，同袍们互相拥抱诀别，尖帽挂在枝头，飘摇着。几个赫奇帕奇甚至亲吻领带，然后陆续往不同方向而去。德拉科最后望了一眼格兰芬多塔尖，准备走开。

“等等，马尔福。”有人在背后叫住他，是波特。

此刻他最不愿见到的人。但他还是转身，盯着他。

“如果你是来道歉的，我不接受。”德拉科率先说，冰冷地。

“我没指望你会。”波特深吸了口气，垂下眼睛。

周围同窗们的校袍如黑浪般起起落落，沉浮着要吞没他们。

“我们离开这里吧，你和我。”静默许久，眼前人恳切地说，朝他伸出一只手。

有那么几秒德拉科以为听错了，直到他看见那只修长的手笔直地悬着，指节微微颤栗。那颗槲寄生下，韦斯莱和格兰杰在等待，而金妮·韦斯莱冲波特挥舞一根枝条。

那些才是他最在乎的人，尽管现在他没看见他们，眼里全是他。德拉科吸了吸鼻子，这次他终于可以选择不再自私下去。

“回头看看，波特。”他听见自己说，“再见。说不定再也见不上了呢。”

转身离去时德拉科眼眶湿润。他知道自己会再度搭乘霍格沃茨特快，驶过原野，穿过云层和崎岖森林，直到霍格沃茨尖顶缩成一个小点，最后独自踏入那座空宅。

不过这次，他得一个人。

04

哈利睁开眼时雨已经停了。阳光稀疏，依稀能听到几条巷外的微弱车声。

他坐起身，试图记起昨夜的模糊片段—雨夜，酒吧，抢劫，渗血的唇，马尔福…

身上依旧是昨天的衣服。熟悉的体温。哈利忽然感觉骨架要散裂。

“你醒了。”德拉科走上楼，灰眼睛安静地看着他。

“昨天晚上……“哈利迟疑着询问。

“很简单，你感激我使你免于抢劫，所以留我过夜。”德拉科面无表情。

沉默。金发男人站在窗前，与他保持一段微妙距离。

窗台上的蓝白色薰衣草随风摇曳，小花精在花瓣里漫舞。这是卢娜在某个圣诞节送给哈利的，她说小花精和花瓣是一对恋人。那时候还在霍格沃茨，许多事情还没来得及发生…

“你以为我不会找你，以为这样我就不在乎了。“德拉科淡淡的语调中止他的思绪。

“是赫敏告诉你这里的？”哈利问。

“格兰杰总比你念些同袍情分。”

“你到底想要什么，马尔福？“

“何必这么问，我不是你的犯人，波特。”德拉科冷哼一声，尖锐地说，“不论从前你如何勇敢地打败黑魔王，现在你只是一个端着傲罗架子施舍囚犯的懦夫，自认为躲起来就忘了。其实你什么都不敢争取，不敢放弃，你还不如我……“

他突然停止讽刺，因为哈利深深埋下头，手指绞在一起。几乎一刹那，哈利担心自己会忍不住在这人面前哭出声。

“知道么，波特，有时候我真想恨你。”德拉科走过去坐在床边，抚着他的脊梁骨。

“我也挺恨自己的，为魔法部争取那么多，但什么都不能为你做到—列车，办公室，魔法部，公寓—不管在哪，这几年一直一样。我投身工作，却不懂自己在做什么，仿佛之前的一切都失去了意义……“哈利微微抬头，语无伦次。

“所以千万别对我抱任何期望，我什么都不剩下了。”他说完，飞快地看了一眼德拉科。

背上的手忽地僵住，慢慢滑落。德拉科猛地起身面朝哈利，发出一声啜泣般的大笑：“我才是什么都不剩下的那个人！你…你甚至不想知道我为何来找你，因为我嚣张刻薄，自私自利，在你心里我一直是这样的人，对吧波特？”

那一刻哈利突然想紧紧抱住他，但没有。他只是盯着德拉科，直到扭曲的笑容凝固在他脸上，不留痕迹地还原成一张白纸。

“想不通吗？那我走。“德拉科拿起风衣。

他的脚步声踏过木质楼梯，消失在门外。雨后伦敦的天色逐渐明亮，窗上投下阳光的浅影，淹没了这间小卧室。

哈利没有从窗口目送马尔福。他坐在地上，背贴着冰冷墙壁，身上残留的古龙香水味让他想起昨夜的温存。

一整夜，德拉科是从背后拥着他入睡的。

雨的潮湿依然残留在空气，街灯上挂着几个小雪球，楼下街角处传来孩子们的欢笑。他突然很想看见下雪。

圣诞节快要到了呢。

05

平安夜前的某个夜晚，哈利意外地见到了赫敏。

“马尔福来找过我。几个月前，在法律执行司办公室。他问我你的下落，我告诉了他。”

当时赫敏坐在Potter’s里那张木桌边，低声说。她默然地抽出魔杖，用好久不念的咒语装点圣诞树，他们从霍格沃茨某个圣诞舞会上偷偷藏起的那棵。

屋内光线很暖，门外的世界异常安静，只有街灯上的小雪球随风摇曳。

“没关系，但为什么？”哈利倾身问。

赫敏咬唇：“现在再想，我也说不出为什么…可能是由于他反常的勇气吧。你知道，他父母出了那种事，他还是直接闯进魔法部。我出来的时候，傲罗们正围着他，但他站在原地，说必须见我。

“他言辞恳切，哈利，我几乎要怀疑他不是我们所认识的马尔福…我尽力搪塞，但他偏执地认定我知情…有那么几秒，我甚至担心他会哭。也许被这种态度打动了，我感觉必须告诉他，如同被驱使似的。他托我在圣诞前把这个给你。“

那是个大号记忆球，水晶内的场景不断切换着：霍格沃茨，骄阳下红绿交错的魁地奇球场，槲寄生下看书的两位少年，披着银色月华的深夜走廊，华灯初上的圣诞舞会，群星闪耀的天文塔…春来暑往，秋收冬藏，时而阳光浅浅，时而细雨霏霏，也有时雪花飘零，模糊了一幕幕轮廓。

一定要过这么多年，才能醒悟当时的言不由衷，才开始后悔那些身不由己吗？哈利摸着球体上方的绿色小闪电疤，长久地发呆。

“哈利？”半晌，赫敏唤醒他，皱着眉说，“你一想事情总容易入睡。“

“我以为你会提及两个月前替我回绝升职傲罗司长的事呢。”哈利看着她，忽然记起两个月前的预言家日报头条。

赫敏有些脸红：“抱歉私自替你决定。可是你宁愿躲在Potter's，整天看着旧东西，看书弹琴，也懒得问我魔法部的事。我觉得你并没有那个欲望。“

他们直视彼此双眼，相视一笑。哈利抱起吉他：“想听什么？”

“Hold Back The River.”赫敏脱口说。

哈利的手指顿在弦上—这首民谣，他很久不曾弹起，因为把控不了其中逐渐扩散的情感，曲终时总觉得撕心裂肺，所以干脆不再弹它。他不知道为什么赫敏居然爱听这种曲子。

指下跃动的音符中，哈利试探地唱出第一句：“Try to keep you close to me, but life got in between…”嗓子有些干涩，但赫敏鼓励地看着他。

音符渐渐汇成旋律，滑过墙上校袍和圣诞树，瞬间充斥着小屋。哈利和着节奏，一句句唱：“Hold back the river, let me look in your eyes. Hold back the river, so I can stop for a minute and see where you hide…”

“Lonely water, won't you let us wander…”赫敏跟着他唱。水壶呼呼地冒出大团蒸汽，哈利的镜片开始模糊。他闭上眼，确信自己看见了记忆球中的一幕幕，甚至伸手就能触摸那个大步走来，朝他做鬼脸的金发少年。

“谢谢你，赫敏。”哈利抬头发现，有亮晶晶的光闪动在她眼角。

06

圣诞夜的伦敦下着雪，彩球散落在街头。圣诞老人站在被雪花擦得明亮的橱窗里，每间酒吧都挤着庆祝的人群，啤酒味含着欢呼声飘出街道。

雪花逐渐黯淡了汽车车灯，犹如无数个圆形光点从对面驶来，划破纯白与欢歌交织的夜幕。不知过了第几条街，一座小教堂耸立在哈利面前。

他才发觉四周多了几株灌木，窗台上摆着冻僵的盆栽，有影绰的微光闪烁在玻璃内。这幢灰色调建筑伫立雪中，哥特式尖顶直指苍穹。哈利没有一丝陌生感，反而觉得十分静谧。城市仿佛在此处下沉。

大厅在他推门而入的一刹那温暖起来，摆成环形的蜡烛围着耶稣像，在一瞬间照亮他的眼睛。熟悉的瘦削背影站在烛台前，举目望着耶稣像，像在等候。

看见马尔福的刹那哈利意识到他在这里站了许久，久到他恍然觉得那道背影已与烛影重叠。对此他并未感到惊异。

哈利走上前与德拉科并肩站着，没有说话。他引燃了一盏蜡烛，双手捧了一会，然后小心地把它放在众多蜡烛中，似乎一颗珍宝。德拉科默默看着哈利轻闭双眼，在胸前划十字。烛光跳跃在他安静的侧脸上。

“你现在还会想他们？”德拉科知道他在为父母祈祷，轻声问。

“我从未真正见过他们一眼，小时候也总是一个人。“哈利笑了笑，静静地看着这片火焰，“偶尔我会来这里点一盏蜡烛，为战役中牺牲的教授和学生。我甚至记不清他们的名字，只是单纯地想念而已。“

德拉科照着哈利刚才的动作，引燃了一盏蜡烛，挨着哈利的放下。两片火焰慢慢融成一个橘色热点，摇动着模糊了不远处的窗户棱角。

“我不如你，德拉科。”哈利盯住一点，突然说道。

“波特，假如早几年你肯这么说，我会得意到发狂。“德拉科也盯着那一点。

“如果我父母活着，我也会细细告诉他们你的一切。”哈利转过脸，凝视德拉科的眼睛，也许由于烛火，他的眼球微微颤动，“你并非什么都不剩了，你还有我啊。”

德拉科看进哈利的双眼，蓦地用力揽他入怀，紧紧抱住。哈利感到背后的手臂在收拢，一阵温热心跳搏击着他的胸腔。他闻到微弱的古龙香水味。

某个短暂片刻，哈利莫名感觉德拉科的怀抱有些僵硬。他试图隔出一点空隙。

“圣诞快乐，波特。”德拉科却更紧地拥着哈利，呢喃，“梅林作证，我本不计划这么说…不该再说下去的。”

“跟我回霍格沃茨看看吧。”德拉科缓缓松手时，哈利故意忽略他最后一句话，认真地说。

烛火忽明忽灭，街头断断续续地传来歌声。门外的城市仿佛消逝在极远处。

07

九又四分之三站台。由于下雪的缘故，天空明亮纯净，冷空气中流动着清新。

哈利看着车窗外。旧站牌下，父母拥抱孩子，其他人挥手作别，行李堆了一地…六年来，他辗转各地，见多了这般场景，多到某个瞬间他错认为这又是一次外出查案，去伦敦，巴黎，罗马，或者任何地方。在哈利的印象里，车窗外的风景没有丝毫差别，无非是无数条通往终点的直线上的单调缓冲。

汽笛长长地拉响，蒸汽糊住了一小块玻璃，列车轰鸣着驶离站台。哈利反应过来德拉科在对他说话：“你讨厌乘列车。”

“不过是一件早已习惯了的事。”哈利不置可否。

“从何时开始习惯的，嗯？”对面人听似漫不经心地问。

担任首席傲罗，和金妮分手，卢娜的就职典礼，还是罗恩和赫敏的婚礼？哈利记不清从哪个节点起，他起初的闯劲随着他们的安定而消退，他开始越来越频繁地在列车开过某处站台时睡着，习惯地等待终点汽笛唤醒他。他无心欣赏窗外倒退的景致，犹如无心翻看空白的书页，回放重复的歌词。

德拉科扭头一瞥雾气蒙蒙的车窗，似乎不指望哈利回答。隔壁车厢有一群新生，议论着救世主和七年前那场保卫战。不约而同地，两人都不加留意。

“你为什么拒绝升职，波特？”德拉科突然打破沉默。

“傲罗司长，"哈利嘲笑着摇头，“无非是一套更豪华的公寓，更多案子，更频繁的会议，去更远的地方，为更多无关的人争取他们所希望的事而已。“

“以前你可从不这样想。”德拉科稍微倾身，盯着他。

“我只是…看不见任何意义。“哈利淡淡地说。

“未必。”德拉科挑眉，拖长腔调，“除了韦斯莱夫妇和你那帮同事，一定有某位红发女郎在你下班后笑脸相迎，冲着让你变矮的咖啡，做着合你口味的晚饭吧。没意义？别开玩笑了，波特。”

哈利忽然对他这样猜测感到愤怒：“你不理解我。”

“什么？”

“我一个人，马尔福。”

山洞里的短暂黑暗涌入，哈利没能看清德拉科脸上的表情，但他确定那是重逢几面以来，除假笑外，他对自己第一个真正的笑容。

车厢里再度亮堂起来，一阵童声欢呼响彻在隔间，哈利知道，那是种不谙世事却逐渐凝聚的憧憬。很多年前，他怀着这种憧憬坐在那群孩子中，想象着可能在那座城堡里发生的事，也许会遇见的人……那时候他才脱离童年，准备开启一段不甘寂寞的新征程。

列车呼啸，横穿过一排排白杨树，爬上崎岖山脉，云层缭绕在两侧，如同世界正被切割成两面。哈利兴奋地观察着这项运动的进行，不禁站起身，试图用手指穿梭在远处山脉的线条间。某一刻他的鼻尖不经意地撞在玻璃上。

德拉科一直看着他，苍白的脸沐浴在一层落日余晖中。某一瞬间，他露出那种无法用言语形容的、只能在画里看见的笑容，使哈利相信他们心里某处对这场旅途、这些景致早已达成共识。

没有伦敦的阴雨，披着魅惑晚霞的海湾河滨，亦或白雪皑皑的阿尔卑斯山脉，霍格沃茨的高耸轮廓慢慢在视野里清晰起来。哈利甚至能感到无数扇窗内的无数盏灯火，凝成圆点，在翻滚的云朵中向自己扑来。

“现在你最想做什么？”听见德拉科这样问，哈利几乎想冲动地嚎啕大哭，放声狂笑，或者狠狠地亲吻他。

“弹吉他。”最终他说。

08

一路向北或一路向南，总会回到起点。总是会回来，永远那么不知悔改。

霍格沃茨灯火通明，俯瞰着山林碧湖，好像种种惊心往事不曾发生一般，这座城堡依旧散发出神秘向往的气息，正如哈利初次见到它。

蓝色的夜，空气里涌动着隐约歌声。哈利和德拉科躺在湖畔，远远望着霍格沃茨。偶尔有那么几片枯叶，飘零在他们头顶的槲寄生上。

“我并不是很想来这儿，波特。”德拉科枕着手臂，漠然看看高空中一两只翱翔的白鸟，“起初我以为你只是单纯地想见麦格校长，庞弗雷夫人，隆巴顿或洛夫古德。”

“起初？你什么时候不那样自以为是了？”哈利笑出声。

“在列车上。”德拉科的眼睛没有离开夜空。

哈利猛地意识到，当时他提议回一趟霍格沃茨的确是想见他们，但这个单纯动机太容易改变，现在哈利确信它已经被遗忘在早些时候一览而过的景色间。

“我只是想…和你一起回霍格沃茨而已。”他喃喃地说。

“为什么？”德拉科终于朝哈利侧过脸，语气掺了些嘲讽，“昔日救世主，今天首席傲罗，还是不肯让过去就这样过去。”

“这不公平。”哈利一下子坐起身，气恼地瞪着那双凝视自己的眼睛，“你了解我的一切，马尔福。而你呢？你这些年都在做什么，遇见过什么样的人，为何突然来找我？我对你一无所知。”

烟花的光芒渐渐冷却，没入波澜微起的湖面，星云聚集在城堡塔尖上，阴影投射出的静谧蓝色向湖畔草地延伸。德拉科看着哈利，仿佛他是眼前城堡里的那群傻男孩之一。

“我把马尔福庄园卖给了魔法部。“几分钟后，德拉科冷定地开口，”就在去找你的前一天。这是我的私事，所以没让格兰杰告诉你。”

哈利心里一震，刹那间几乎扑上去撕扯德拉科的前襟。惊异下他紧攥住他的手，脉搏渐渐平缓下来时，他记起那个雨夜的街灯，赫敏闪动的泪光和教堂里的烛火。

“为什么？”良久，哈利才勉强问，“你父母不会希望你这样做—卖掉你们的家。”

那是他第一次无意地提及德拉科的父母，在一切发生之后。甚至后来很久，哈利还对当时德拉科的神情记忆犹新：灰蓝色的眸子，犹如风暴前的海洋，因充斥着太多感情而瞪大，仿佛要将它们倾注在自己眼里。浅浅泪痕开始在眼角蔓延，但那双眼睛中，已经没有一丝怨恨。

“家？”半晌，德拉科茫然地低语，“一座金笼子，糟糕往事的避难所。你知道吗，独自住在那里，睁眼就看见那些壁画……我再也无法忍受……距离越来越远…”

“什么距离？”哈利鼻子一酸，更紧地握住德拉科的手。

“和你。”

时间似乎就这样静止了，几片枯叶飘落下来。很长一段沉默，哈利脑海中跃入许多个零碎片段，但他记不清那些到底是什么时候的事，就像某个瞬间他感觉午夜已过去很久了。

“看着我，波特。”德拉科靠近哈利身侧，牵起他的手放在膝盖上，“圣诞那天你对我说，小时候你总是一个人。从教堂出来，我就一直在想，救世主的童年是什么样的…寄人篱下，受尽委屈，直到你来了霍格沃茨，遇见一群朋友，却并不包括我。

“有一段时间，我恨死你了…甚至毕业典礼那天，我还以为自己恨你。后来才慢慢承认，马尔福家并不无辜，只是年少时代我赌着气，偏执地认定你非帮我不可，出于某种至今无法解释的原因……“

夜色沉沉，霍格沃茨的灯火一盏盏熄灭，晚风里含着蜂蜜蛋糕和蓝莓布丁的甜味。冬季湖畔，凋零的槲寄生下，曾经的两个少年自然地拥住彼此，亲吻，手指穿梭在有些散乱的发间。

“德拉科，其实我很想你。有时候，恨不得冲到你面前让你知道。“两人重新躺下，哈利轻抚德拉科的左胸，感受衣料下的心跳。

“那么让我补偿你吧，哈利。”德拉科扣住他的手，细细摩挲着指节。最后一束灯光撞在那张英气侧脸上，柔化了苍白冷峻的轮廓，映出一种哈利异常熟悉的模样。

那一刻，哈利比任何时候都乐意不再想起过去。

09

圣诞那场大雪后，久违的淡淡日光普照在伦敦上空。一切重新繁忙起来，铲雪车收集着湿滑街面上的积雪，上班族端着咖啡来去匆匆，橱窗里零散糖果堆在圣诞树下，有裹着厚围巾的女孩弯腰去拾。

可能由于新年任务太忙，当看见一张张新的稚嫩面孔，礼堂初上华灯时，卢娜才忽然记起已经有很长一段时间都没见过哈利。她怀着些许自责的期待去找了赫敏。

“休假期间哈利在麻瓜界，但没人知道他在哪。“赫敏真的不忍让卢娜失望，但她说的是实话。几周前她才拜访了Potter's，除了吉他，魔杖，和卢娜送的薰衣草，什么都没带走。桌上的字条只写着：“与德拉科一起，不知在哪辆列车上，去往何处。祝福我吧，赫敏。”

而其实她也那么做了，虽然对挚友这种说走就走的少年心性有点气恼。赫敏第无数次环顾这家小店，视线落在哈利看过的麻瓜小说上。一刹那，她忽然不想知道他在哪里。

“哈利很喜欢你送他的薰衣草，卢娜。尽管他不再恋旧。”最终赫敏微笑着说。

欧洲大陆，开往瑞士的一辆列车上。

“魁地奇周刊？”德拉科的目光随意落在对面人正看的书上，挑眉问。

“了不起的盖茨比。”哈利无法集中精力，索性合上书，好笑地说，“别暴露你的文学修养，马尔福。”

“诗歌负责一见钟情，波特。”德拉科眉眼一弯，顽劣地笑起来。窗外，大朵云彩徘徊上空，冒出新绿的乡间原野呼啸而过。浅浅日光下，远处小镇村舍的曲线影影绰绰。

哈利一时看呆了。梅林作证，他从不曾像此刻一般深爱过某片风景。

他想起之前他们一起去过的地方，巴黎，罗马，法兰克福……他爱它们并不少于这片无名原野。某种意义，忽地降临在他周身，赋予了这些地方迷人的生命。

哈利从窗外景致中回过神，凝视德拉科。后者被盯得有些脸红，视线微微斜开：“看什么呢，波特？”

“有时候，你的勇敢令我吃惊。”哈利握住他的手。

“快要超过救世主了吗？”德拉科坏笑。

哈利还没来得及反讥，德拉科把他拉近，用手抓着，吻他的唇。哈利闭上双眼，很快沉溺。德拉科的唇干净清冷，宛如未完全融化的碎雪，贴着他的，极其缓慢地一点点深入。

真的是，异常温柔。

“至少你不用再讨厌列车了。”德拉科揉着哈利的黑发，满意地看着它们一撮撮挺立。

我爱你。哈利枕着他的肩窝，在地平线上一群白鸟扑棱棱展翅飞起时，低声默语。

一如既往地，永远不知悔改。


End file.
